supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nachiel (The Great Return)
Nachiel is an angel not-created by God as well as the first creature naturally appeared on Heaven . Biography Shortly after the Primordial War, God created Heaven . Soon after, life starting to grow, the first of these natural lifeforms was Nachiel, so, the Natural Order put him as the very Gatekeeper of Heaven . He saw God create angels but don't do anything . He saw God leave but think he must have loyalty in Heaven's ruler more than in God . Personnality Nachiel is a clever and cunning man who loves his "siblings", he is very cold and manipulative to the point even Lucifer considered he's manipulative . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Nachiel can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphim-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Nachiel is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature as well as Primordial Beasts-Level Entities . ** Super Speed : Nachiel can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Nachiel don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Nachiel is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Nachiel is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Seraph, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Nachiel can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Angelic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he need consent of his vessel to possess them . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Nachiel is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Nachiel can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him and can kill him if he's weakened . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Nachiel . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Nachiel . * Seraph Blades : They can heavily hurt Nachiel . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Nachiel can be trapped by the seals made by the Primordial Beings . Equipment * '''Archangel Blade : Michael has an Archangel Blade . * Light-Faith : The Archangel Sword of Michael . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Guardians Category:The Great Return Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels